trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sonic X odcinek 88
Jestem wielkim fanem gier i seriali z serii Sonic the hedgehog jak wielu ludzi, ale moją uwagę skupiłem na serialu Sonic X, ponieważ jest on najlepszy. Moją ulubioną żeńską postacią była Cosmo, ze względu na swój niezwykle kapuściany wygląd. Pewnego dnia, kiedy skończyłem oglądać wszystkie odcinki zabrałem się za szukanie czegoś odnośnie potencjalnego czwartego sezonu. Załamałem się i poddałem. Myślałem, żeby zakończyć swoje życie niczym Magik, ale po chwili uzyskałem dostęp do ciemniejszych stron internetu wpisując słowo „kapusta”, a tam ujrzałem tajemniczy odcinek 88. Odcinek 88? A gdzie reszta? Wtedy nie wiedziałem pewnej rzeczy, do której doszedłem po obejrzeniu odcinka. Właczyłem ściąganie, ale pokazało się 666 minut do końca. Położyłem się spać, ale po chwili obudziłem się, gdyż okazało się, że odcinek jest pobrany. Bezzwłocznie zabrałem się za oglądanie. Na początku była scena, na której Sonic biegł, wyglądała ona jak ta z ostatniego odcinka Sonic X. Powoli zaczęły znikać domki, a nawet pojawiały się dziwne zwierzątka, których obecność mnie nie dziwiła – w końcu to kreskówka. Nagle na ułamek sekundy odmierzonej stoperem stało się coś dziwnego. Niebo było czerwone, drzewa zwiędły, a jezioro było wypełnione krwią. Przestraszyłem się, ale jako wielki fan Sonica nie bałem się, zignorowałem to i oglądałem dalej. Po chwili usłyszałem charakterystyczny okrzyk, przypominał on nawoływanie Testovirona, ale był on straszniejszy. Sonic udał się do lasu z którego dochodziły te odgłosy. Zasłonił twarz, gdyż śmierdziało krwią. Nagle na drogę wyskoczył Tails, ale był przestraszony. Jego futro było całe we krwi. -Nie idź tam – zaczął – tam zobaczysz coś co doprowadzi Ciebie do najgorszych stanów psychicznych. -Ale co...co się stało? - zapytał Sonic -To było straszne, załamiesz się, stanie się z Tobą coś złego – Sonic nie odpuścił, odepchnął Tailsa i pobiegł przed siebie. Las zmieniał barwy z zielonych na rudawe. Niebo robiło się czerwone, a z nieba zaczęła padać krew. Po chwili dobiegł na miejsce i ujrzał kryptę przed którą leżały zwłoki Amy. Krew i mózg wyglądały jak prawdziwe. Chwilę po tym przybiegła Cream, która zaczęła wymiotować. Sonic był załamany tak samo jak i Cream. Widok Amy, która wyglądała jakby była spalona, po czym zabita doprowadził niebieskiego jeża do obłędu. Cream po chwili przestała płakać, wzięła łopatę, wykopała dół i sprzątnęła resztę zwłok Amy. Coś przykuło moją uwagę, kiedy kamera pokazała wnętrze dołu, przyjrzałem się tym resztkom ciała i była tam twarz Anatolija Diatłowa. Byłem zszokowany, że facet, który doprowadził do katastrofy w Czarnobylu pojawił się w serialu adresowanym do młodszej widowni Nic mnie wtedy tak nie przeraziło. Sonic po chwili uśmiechnął się i rzekł: -Nic się nie stało, trudno będę musiał być z Sally Acorn – po czym wszedł do środka krypty, a za nim Cream. Szedł powoli, gdyż nie było światła w środku, a oświetlał wszystko pochodnią. Po chwili usłyszałem kawałek Ich Troje „Powiedz”, ale w wersji satanistycznej przeplatany z dziwnym stukaniem. Dziś już wiem co to było i do końca mojego niedługiego już życia będę żałować obejrzenia tego. Następna scena przedstawiała białe pomieszczenie do którego dotarł Sonic z Cream. Naprzeciw nim stały drzwi, które się otworzyły, a po chwili pokazał się Adolf Hitler na tyranozaurze. Byłem zszokowany, że koleś z rachunkami za gaz pojawił się tutaj, ale nie był sobą. Miał czerwoną twarz, z oczu kapała krew i nie miał ust. Wyglądał jak obraz ofiary Zalgo, który jest niezwykle popularny w creepypastach. To co zobaczyłem później sprawiło, że zesrałem się w majtki, i to na poważnie. Za Adolfem szedł pochód kolczatek neonazistów, ale one nie były sobą. Z ich oczu ciekła krew, nie taka zwykła a hiperrealistyczna. Te kolczatki po chwili zdjęły spodnie i zaczęły robić helikopterki do przeboju neonazistowskiej grupy Landser o nazwie „Danzig, Breslau und Stettin”. Byłem zszokowany tym, że w Sonicowym uniwersum ktoś wiedział o istnieniu Gdańska, Wrocławia i Szczecina. Sonic wraz z Cream uciekli i po chwili ujrzeli tajemniczy panel. Nacisnęli na nim liczbę 88 i weszli do tajemniczej krypty. Po tych widokach wszystko jest dla mnie jasne – liczba 88 to nie był numer epizodu tylko liczba nazistów i HITLERA! Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły wybiegł Bokkun, który po chwili patrzenia na Sonica wybuchł. Realistyczna krew i mózg jest wszędzie. Byłem przerażony nie na żarty, ale jako dzielny fan serialu Sonic X nie bałem się. Nasi bohaterowie wyszli z krypty i wtedy pojawiła się mama Cream. Była wkurzona nie na żarty. Nie przypuszczałem, że Cream pochodzi z patologicznej rodziny jak wiele bohaterów creepypast. Vanilla wzięła Cream wytargała za ucho i siłą zaniosła do domu. Zauważyłem, że ona płacze krwią. Ta krew to nie była zwykła krew, była ona hiperrealistyczna. Obraz się ściemnił. Następna scena przedstawiła dziwny budynek, w której siedział Dr Eggman znany mi również jako Dr Pingas. Zaniepokoiłem się, ale na szczęście okazało się, że to wychodek. Kiedy wyszedł stało się coś, co mnie przeraziło i to bardzo. Zawiał wiatr i kasztan z drzewa spadł na niego. Krew i mózg leży dookoła, a resztki grafitu ułożyły krąg transmutacyjny. -Co tutaj robi grafit? – pojawił się napis -Nie widzieliście grafitu bo go tutaj nie ma – pokazał się drugi. Nagle Pingas zmartwychwstał, a grafit okazał się gównem. Wtedy stało się coś bardzo niepokojącego. Mój licznik Geigera, który kupiłem na okoliczność wycieczki do Prypeci zaczął wariować. Pokazywał 3,6 Rentgena na godzinę. Cofnąłem film i nagle pokazał standardowe wartości. Zaskoczyło mnie to, ale uznałem, że popsuł się i trzeba odesłać go na reklamację, więc oglądałem film dalej. Wtedy scena przeskoczyła na moment, w którym pojawiła się Cream, ale nie była sobą, przypominała Natalie z creepypasty Clockwork. -Nigdy nie chciałaś mieć żadnych pierdolonych bachorów? - zapytała patrząc na….ZWŁOKI SWOJEJ MATKI. To się stało! ZAMIENIŁA SIĘ W PSYCHOPATĘ Z CREEPYPAST! Uznała, ze chce zabijać, ale wcześniej wytatuowała sobie pentagram w miejscu, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Przeskoczyła przez dziwny płot, podeszła do palącego się budynku i upadła wcześniej wymiotując, a mój licznik Geigera znów wariował, bo pokazywał 6 Rentgenów na godzinę. Zignorowałem to. Następnie pokazała się scena w której Sonic kontynuował swój bieg. Im dłużej biegł tym coraz bardziej wariował licznik Geigera, i tym więcej było zwłok. Wyglądały jak spalone, a ja poczułem metaliczny posmak w ustach. Przecież myłem zęby! Po chwili i Sonic się zmienił. Miał czerwoną twarz, a zamiast oczu dwa czerwone punkty, z których kapała krew. To był Sonic.exe. Za nim pędził Adolf Hitler na Tyranozaurze, który miał czarno czerwone oczy, a kolczatki neonaziści dalej wykonywały helikopterki zaganiaczem, ale tym do razem do utworu „Ding Dong Song” Gunthera. Kiedy podeszli pod palący się budynek ujrzałem rosyjski napis i wszystko zrozumiałem – SONIC DOBIEGŁ DO CZARNOBYLA! Mało tego – to promieniowanie z reaktora zamieniło go w Sonica.exe, zaś Hitler i neonazistowskie kolczatki to jego sługusy żądne krwi. Film się skończył, a ja poszedłem do łazienki i…. MIAŁEM CZERWONĄ TWARZ. Wybiegłem z domu i po chwili zacząłem wymiotować, a w swoich wymiocinach ujrzałem twarz Hitlera. Zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Wszystko mnie bolało. To wina tego odcinka, nie powinienem go oglądać… „1:24, pacjent zmarł na ostrą chorobę popromienną. Nie wiemy skąd się wzięło źrodło promieniowania, zbadaliśmy jego dom i jedyne co ujrzeliśmy to zdjęcie Zenka Martyniuka na pentagramie”. Mała uwaga - ta trollpasta została skopiowana z New trollpast wiki. Kategoria:Zaginiony odcinek